When Life Gives You Pudding
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: What, exactly, do you do when life gives you pudding? As always, L has the answer.


**Disclaimer: **_My stories consist of blindo typo glory and I do not own Death Note._

"Are you going to eat all of that, Ryuzaki?" Light stared appalled at the large bowl full of lemon pudding which was currently being devoured by by a pale man with messy mop of black hair. Said man was wearing his usual baggy jeans and white shirt. Light, however, was more focused on the large globs of pudding that were falling from his mouth. Those sharp caramel eyes surveyed the mess he'd have to clean up later.

"Of course, Light-kun. Why do you ask?" Ryuzaki turned large black eyes ringed with silver on him and Light shivered a bit. It always seemed as if that expressionless stare could see him for what he truly was. "Would Light-kun like some pudding?" Ryuzaki asked.

Light didn't really care for sweets, so he quickly stammered, "Oh, n-no thank you Ryu-" but it was too late. Ryuzaki sank the spoon to the bottom of the bowl and scooped out a rather large quantity of the pudding. He then slid the spoon ever so slyly into the protesting teens mouth.

A sweet yet sour taste instantly tainted Light's tastebuds. He hated the sweetness, but found himself being won over by the tartness. _'Damn, this is some good pudding,' _he thought. But that thought was instantly derailed when a new thought hit. _'Wait, wait, wait. Is this _**his **_spoon in _**my **_mouth?!' _Ryuzaki added his own taste to the pudding. It was sweeter, mouthwateringly so. That is what won Light over completely.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun? You are making a rather odd face." Questioning eyes met caramel ones.

Light was pulled out of trying to decipher exactly what taste Ryuzaki added to the pudding by that sweet monotone voice tainted with a tiny bit of worry. "Oh, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, L," Light said with a small smile, using Ryuzaki's detective identity. Then, without really thinking, he dipped his finger into the bowl and coated his tongue in the pudding.

A small sound, which Light couldn't identify, came from Ryuzaki. Light decided to ignore it and started to turn back to his almost forgotten work. Suddenly, Light felt three things simultaniously. First, he felt a weight in his lap, like someone sitting there. Second, he was pretty sure knees were wrapped around his waist. Finally, he felt something warm trying to invade his mouth.

Confusion was the first thing to assult Light's brain. This was quite uncommon for the boy with an IQ of over two-hundred. Then realization hit. L was kissing him. He had wanted this for so long, it was tempting to melt into the kiss. However, the logical and somewhat paranoid side of him instantly took over. _'This has to be a trick. Something to make me admit that I'm Kira.'_

That thought was cut off as L deepened the playfully passionate kiss, as if trying to reassure the overwhelmed boy. Seeking some reaction, Ryuzaki began to nibble Light's lips. That snapped him into focus and he opened his mouth to invite a sugar-coated tongue inside. Light soon grew bored of their playful tongue twirling, his dominate side taking over.

Soft, pink lips trailed their way to over the jawline, gliding down to the juncture of neck and shoulder. After tasting the vanilla taste of Ryuzaki, Light brought his lips back up to an earlobe hidden in the mound of black hair. Aforementioned hair tickled his nose as he bit at the earlobe, drawing small moans of pleasure from colorless lips and chills down a curved spine. Nimble fingers wove their way into perfectly styled aubern locks.

After about fifteen minutes of this, they broke away taking shakey breaths and looking away shyly. Only when Light felt something press tenderly on his shoulder did he glance down. Ryuzaki had snuggled against his neck where he had left red marks when Light had allowed him to return the pleasure he had seemed to have.

A calmness settled over the room, and Light started to turn back to his work. He sighed when Ryuzaki reached up and dragged the large bowl closer to his new position. Light's fingers glided over his keyboard, because _someone _had to do some work, and it certianly wasn't going to be Ryuzaki, but he stopped when a monotone voice reached his ears.

"Does Light-kun know what to do when life gives you pudding?"

Light sighed, marveling at how Ryuzaki's mind worked. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," he said with a small sigh.

"Has Light-kun learned nothing from our previous actions?" Ryuzaki asked scoldingly. "When Life gives you pudding, _demand lemon."_ Light couldn't help but laugh.

_**The End!**_


End file.
